


Capri-sun's and juice boxes

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter, Disney References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: With Peter's increased presence around the tower, Tony becomes concerned when he realizes Peter was still a little overwhelmed. Tony can't figure out a way to help, but Happy does!





	Capri-sun's and juice boxes

Tony paced the tower in search.

"Everything alright?" Happy asked, watching his boss wear the floor down with his pacing. 

"I wanna make this place more kid friendly," Tony stated. "Peter seems to like the tower enough, it's just..."

"You want him to have at least some familiarity?" Happy filled in. 

"Nothing to big, just something to make him more comfortable." Tony expressed. Peter had hung around a lot more lately, but still Peter seemed a little overwhelmed when he came over. He didn't want Peter uncomfortable, especially when the kid's become such a vital part of his life.

Happy simply nodded, "I think I can figure something out." The first second Happy had met Peter, he knew Peter was a kid who grew up to fast. With Tony Stark as a boss, he knew the signs. He knew the tower didn't need any fixing, it just needed some things that could help him feel more like a kid.

"You have a meeting in 10," Happy informed, already planning out what to get for when Peter came around. Happy called for the AI, ordering a few things for their little Spider friend.

\---

Peter swung atop the helicopter pad, before Happy waved and let him in.

"Hey kid," Happy greeted, clapping the Spider's shoulder and leading him in. Peter pulled off his mask and smiled, "Hi Happy, how's a going?" 

"Good, Tony's in a meeting so why don't you go watch something until he get's back." Peter sauntered over to the television, only to notice the mattress on the floor. Peter looked around, and Happy looked the other way before he turned back to see Peter sitting on the mattress in the center of the room.

Happy had also planted a blanket, and a pillow close enough for Peter to grab. FRIDAY instantly began playing Peter Pan, and Happy grabbed a tray with a few Capri-sun's and juice boxes, along with chicken nuggets, brownies, and apple slices. 

Peter thanked Happy for the tray, and pulled the blanket around his shoulders. Peter lifted the tray in confusion, looking around once more only to find himself alone. But Happy watched from a screen, seeing how Peter relaxed and ate. Peter didn't like being treated like a child, well he didn't like being chided like one at least. But this, this was nice.

Happy checked in a few times, bringing more things for Peter while Peter happily watched more Disney movies. Half way through the incredible's, Peter fell sideways on the mattress and drifted to sleep. Happy chuckled at the sight, and left to pick up Tony from his meeting.

\---

"Peter's here," Happy informed, as Tony walked to the living room, stopping in his tracks at the sight. Peter lay asleep, surrounded by juice boxes and more, in his suit with a Disney movie running. He looked like a little kid in a onesie, small and frail but blissfully asleep. Comfortable. 

"I bought some Capri-Sun's and other kid stuff for him." Happy informed. Tony scrunched his face in confusion, "But Peter doesn't like being treated like a kid."

"Yea, but this is different." Happy pointed out. As they both stared at the steady rise and fall of the boy's body as he breathed. 

Tony smiled, and sat down on the couch, continuing to watch the movies until Peter woke up. While Happy smiled and set off to continue his work.


End file.
